


Soft Moment

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Erik is really bad at faking it, Fluff, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Quick little soft thingy.





	Soft Moment

It’s impossible, how beautiful he is to Erik.

The arguments, the cold shoulder, the distaste, it’s all a desperate attempt to fend off this inevitable crash. And Charles knows it, damn him. Oh, he argues back, but a secretive, pleased little smile remains tucked in the corners of his mouth whenever they really start going at it. Erik hates that Charles can see right through it all—but he’s also so pathetically glad. Because he wouldn’t be able to take it if Charles thought Erik really did hate him.

It’s wearing thin, though. Erik’s own friends are giving him annoyed looks, and Charles’ friends all snicker behind their hands when Charles greets Erik warmly and Erik grumbles back. Soon no one will take it seriously.

And as time passes, the notion is not as terrifying as it had been.

Then one night Raven invites him over for some beers, and when he gets to her flat, she shoves him into the living room and immediately leaves the flat, locking the door behind her.

Erik looks after her, confused, and then he turns and sees Charles smiling wryly at him.

“I suppose she thinks she’s clever,” Charles sighs. “That’s fine though. Well, don’t just stand there, come sit.”

Erik begins to blush, slowly, and stays where he is. “What is this?” he growls, his heart pounding in his ears.

“I imagine it’s an intervention.” Charles pauses, looking up into Erik’s face, searching his expression. Erik tries to scowl, but Charles is so beautiful—he’s heard other people talk about how Charles is kinda dumpy, or plain, but has such charm it’s not noticeable. But that’s not true. It’s absolutely not true. Charles is impossibly gorgeous, and now Erik realizes he isn’t scowling at all, and quickly looks down at his feet.

Charles laughs quietly. “Erik, please come sit with me.”

Erik is moving before he can think because that laugh is so wonderful he wants more. He wants to get drunk on that laugh. He wants to get high on Charles’ kisses. He wants to—to—

He’s sitting next to Charles and Charles is smiling at him. “You don’t have to hide anymore, Erik,” Charles murmurs. “I promise.”

“I’m not hiding anything,” Erik mutters, not very convincingly, glancing nervously at Charles and away.

“You were, until Raven locked that door. But I promise, you don’t have to hide when it’s just us.” Charles carefully takes Erik’s hand, and Erik automatically weaves their fingers together, like he’s been dying to since he first spoke to Charles. The blush is painful, but Charles laughs again, a tiny, breathless little laugh. Erik bites his lip.

“Do you like me, Erik?”

He’s been hiding it for so long that he can barely say it, even though they’re alone together and Charles’ hand is warm and firm in his. “Yes,” he says softly to his knees.

“I like you, too. Can we move straight to boyfriends? Or do you need some time to adjust?”

Erik finally looks at Charles again, and that hopeful smile undoes him. “Please be my boyfriend,” he blurts.

Charles laughs, full and gorgeous and so wonderful Erik feels faint. Or maybe that’s just the lightheadedness of finally saying it. “Absolutely, darling. Absolutely.”

~

No one in the world is surprised when, a year later, Erik and Charles are sporting matching engagement rings.


End file.
